The Dressing Room
by when the lights go out
Summary: -/"It's like everyone around her was playing a game and hiding behind a mask of who's popular and who's not."/


**The Dressing Room**

Christopher Plovert, the son of one of the richest men in America, lay passed out—naked-on a bed in one of the many guest rooms in the Plovert mansion curled up next to Kristen Gregory, one of the scholarship girls that happened to be lucky enough to catch his eye. He wasn't totally over his ex-girlfriend yet, but Kemp suggested a Pre-Bash party to set him in the mood for tonight.

"Plovert!" Kemp Hurley shouted from the doorway.

Plovert slowly rose from the comfort of the soft sheets and glanced at his best friend.

"What?" he groaned.

"We gotta get going! D is having his New Year's Eve Bash in 4 hours and we need to get going if we want to make it to his dad'**s** place before it starts!" Kemp reminded him.

"Ugh. I'm coming. Just give me a minute, will you?" Plovert asked.

Kemp shrugged and walked out. Plovert turned to the blond beauty that lay beside him, her wide, innocent, blue eyes staring up at his.

"Hey, uh, Sherry baby," he smirked, still too hung over to remember her name. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

Massie Block sat alone in her bed staring at the picture of her and her now ex-boyfriend, Christopher Plovert, billion-dollar heart breaker. Tears would slip down her rosy cheeks and she would occasionally blow her nose on a tissue. She told her mother it was a cold and that she just hadn't been sleeping good for the past few nights. She didn't want her mother to worry about stupid teenage drama that shouldn't have affected her life at all.

* * *

She had known that it was coming. She heard all of the malicious rumors people had been spreading about her. Since her family had lost almost all of their money in a stock market fraud and her father took the rest and ran off to another country, she didn't have anyone. Her so-called friends had only been with her because she of her family's money and her boyfriend didn't want anything to do with her since her name could be the ruin of his reputation.

With the loss of her fortune, Massie Block discovered that everyone she thought she knew had a completely different face now. It's like everyone around her was playing a game and hiding behind a mask of who's popular and who's not. It disgusted her to be reminded that she had been one of those people- one to ridicule and torture those that hadn't been fortunate enough to have as much money as her and her family.

Massie wanted to show them that they didn't matter to her and that their rumors and backstabbing didn't have any effect on her.

Tonight, she would go to Derrick Harrington's New Year'**s** Eve Bash and show everyone who was in control.

After all, what did she have to lose?

* * *

Dylan Marvil had been waiting for just the right moment to knock the infamous Massie Block off of the popularity charts and back into the slime-filled gutter where she belonged. She was making sure that no one wanted to be friends with that horrid poor girl so that she could suffer and sulk all alone in her room crying her eyes out while Plovert was out partying like Chris Plovert.

"Oh! Olivia Ryan, right?" Dylan called out to a bubble-headed blond who just walked through the glass double-doors of the Harrington Estate. Dylan needed another girl in her clique since Massie had been disbanded.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied, not knowing who this girl was or why she was talking to her.

"Don't you remember me? Dylan Marvil from school! Where have you been for the past three months?" she asked.

"I've been in Costa Rica with my parents," Olivia replied.

_More plastic surgery? _Dylan thought to herself_, _a smile still plastered onto her flawless face._  
_

"Oh, well you've missed a lot!" she reported.

"Oh? Like what?" Olivia asked, cautious of the red head that had always been such an annoying thorn on her side once Olivia remembered who she was.

"You remember Massie Block?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, who could forget her?" Olivia asked, remembering the time when Dylan poured chocolate pudding all over her white Marc Jacobs summer dress when she found out that Olivia had accidentally bought the same one as her and Massie had been the one to lend her a dress of her own as a strange act of kindness.

"Well she's a poor, broke, brat. You wouldn't want to go hanging around with her, would you? Not if you want to keep up your reputation here since you've come back!" Dylan informed her in a loud, booming voice.

"Oh," Olivia replied, feeling sympathy for Massie. "Okay."

Dylan smiled as she watched Olivia slip into the growing crowd.

* * *

Plovert showed up exactly at seven o' clock. Kemp showed up an hour earlier knowing that all of the "hot girls" would be showing up at that time. _Only two hours late_, Plovert congratulated himself with a smile**. **

"What're you smiling about?" Dylan asked him in an up-beat nothing-can-ruin-this-night voice.

"Nothing," he said, pulling Kristen into the doorway and trying to walk into the crowd to find his friends.

"Who's this?" Dylan asked coldly.

"This? It's…uh…"

"Kristen," she smiled happily, holding her hand out to shake Dylan's.

Dylan crinkled her delicate nose in disgust.

"Scholarship kids are so…poor," Dylan said as she waved her hand in disgust and turned to address Plovert. "Why don't you come and relax with me instead?"

"Uh…" Plovert started.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink," Dylan told him.

"Sounds good to me," he shrugged, walking off with Dylan and leaving Kristen to fend for herself in the land of rich-kids-are-us.

"So tell me, Plovert, what were you doing with a scholarship kid?" Dylan asked, pretending to have interest in pouring them drinks.

"She seemed…nice," Plovert replied. "Sensitive, caring, like…"

"Like?" Dylan inquired, anxious to know.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Plovert told her.

"Tell me," Dylan said calmly, when inside she was burning with anger, already knowing the answer.

Plovert looked down at his feet, his heart aching.

"Like…Massie."

* * *

Massie Block showed up at Derrick Harrington's glass doors shortly after Plovert arrived and saw him walking away with her old friend, Dylan. A choked sob escaped her lips.

Hold yourself together, Massie told herself. You want to show all of these people that you're still in control of your life and that you don't care what other people think of you.

Massie slipped into the crowded kitchen and reached into the back of the fridge where she knew a bottle of hard vodka was kept. If she was going to drown in her sorrows secretly, she might as well have a drink."Massie," Dylan laughed. "Massie? Are you still hung up about her?"

Plovert looked at her incredulously.

"What? Don't you think it's a little crazy to be hung up about poor, white trash?" Dylan shouted, catching attention of many a passer-by.

Something inside of him exploded and he stood and stared down at the girl before him.

"What did you just call her?" he asked in a hardly controlled voice.

Dylan had never seen him like this before: so full of rage and anger.

"I…she's poor, white trash and you know it! She doesn't deserve you! I do! She's never deserved you! You and me…we were meant to be! Don't you get it?" she screeched.

Plovert stared at her for a brief moment, then he laughed—no, cackled.

"You are joking, right?" he laughed some more. "That line sounds so corny. I don't belong to you, I don't even want you."

Plovert abruptly turned and made his exit, leaving Dylan behind looked stunned.

* * *

Massie choose to hideout on the balcony of one her favorite guest rooms at the Harrington Estate, sitting on a lawn chair drinking her bottle of vodka, sulking.

"So much for showing everyone who's in control, Massie," she said to herself. "Instead, you're hiding from everybody drinking away your problems."

She had just shut her amber eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"May I join you?"

Massie's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her popular ex-boyfriend in surprise.

"What? Are you going to pour me a drink or just stare at me all night?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled.

"I actually just grabbed the bottle. I don't have any glasses or cups with me," she told him.

"Ah, well," he said. "I shouldn't be drinking so much anyway."

Plovert walked over to the balcony and leaned on it, staring at the reflection of the stars on the giant lake the resided next to his best friends' mansion.

Massie laid back on the lawn chair pretending not to be inflicted with any kind of emotion when he entered her personal space when, inside, she was dying to have her lips pressed against his like the good old days.

She heard a quiet shuffling and stayed perfectly still, pretending not to care if he left.

That's when she felt his soft lips on her own.

Her eyes fluttered open once more and she broke the kiss, staring at him in shock. Then, with a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his.

Plovert broke apart their passionate embrace for a fraction of a second to whisper into her ear.

"I love you."

He felt her smile as he kissed her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Edited:** 12-31-10

**Beta'd by Rachel.**


End file.
